Astaga!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Fanfic pemanasan. Buka kadonya! Buka Kadonya! Buka kadonya, SASUKE! Eh, tapi memang itu kado buat Sasuke? Warn: baca warning yang ada di dalam. Pairing: SasuNaru. M for PWP! Little bit (?) Dicipline (?) Naruto. Didekasikan untuk Event Sasuke's Birthday.


_Di sebuah gubuk derita…_

Di pinggiran Kota Tokyo hiduplah dua orang pemuda tampan. Tidak seperti wajah mereka yang menawan layaknya bangsawan Jepang, rezeki kedua pemuda tampan itu hanyalah sebatas rumah yang tidaklah layak dikatakan rumah, jika melihat genting yang sudah bocor, dan kaca yang jebol di sana-sini. Rumah yang sang kakak sewa selama tiga tahun untuk kehidupan mereka berdua, dikala ibu dan ayah mereka telah tiada dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa tahun silam, merupakan satu-satunya tempat kebanggaan kedua pemuda itu. Kesengsaraan mereka terjadi, dikarenakan ayah dan ibu mereka hanyalah pegawai biasa, asuransi kecelakaan dari perusahaan tempat kedua orang tua itu bekerja tidaklah mencukupi biaya hidup kedua anak mereka, sehingga kedua pemuda itu harus mengambil pekerjaan untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka.

Sang kakak—Itachi Uchiha—merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang bekerja _part time_ di perusahaan bonafit. Dikarenakan dia hanya bekerja paruh waktu, gaji yang dia terima tidaklah sehebat nama perusahaan tempat dirinya bekerja.

Setiap pagi Itachi akan mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke tempat kerja dengan menggunakan sepeda motor bebek—hasil warisan ayahandanya. Namun, sebelum tiba di tempat kerjanya, Itachi harus lebih dulu mengantar adiknya yang tahun ini baru memasuki bangku Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan. Setelah siang hari tiba, Itachi harus segera berangkat ke kampus dan bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing serta memasuki kelas—sisa kelas terakhirnya di semester akhir ini.

Lain halnya dengan sang adik—Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi yang tidak ingin kegiatan belajar Sasuke terganggu, melarang dengan keras Sasuke untuk bekerja sambilan secara berlebihan. Sasuke hanya boleh mengambil kerja sambilan di sebuah toko susu yang membuka jam kerja dari dini hari hingga pagi hari. Setelah masuk ke dalam jam pelajaran dan jam ekstrakulikuler, Sasuke dilarang keras oleh sang kakak untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke kerap kali pulang ke rumah terlalu siang, jika tidak ada kerjaan di sekolah. Namun, bukan Uchiha namanya jika waktu kosong tidaklah digunakan sebaik mungkin. Sasuke memilih untuk _mereview_ pelajaran yang diterangkan guru di kelas, atau membersihkan rumah dikala waktunya sangat senggang. Tidak heran jika Sasuke menjadi murid teladan di sekolahnya. Bahkan, walaupun perekonomian Sasuke di bawah rata-rata, dia masih disegani oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya karena kepintarannya.

Esok hari merupakan hari yang spesial untuk Uchiha bungsu. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya, keuangan Itachi di bulan Juli ini sedang di atas rata-rata, sehingga dia bisa membelikan sesuatu yang Sasuke inginkan tepat di hari ulang tahun Sasuke sendiri. Ya, Itachi sangat berterima kasih pada bosnya yang sangat galak itu. Bosnya yang tegas dan galak tersebut _moodnya_ sedang sangat baik karena Itachi dan teamnya telah berhasil _goal_ dalam proyek baru mereka. Alhasil, sebagai bonus kesuksesan perusahaan, Itachi mendapatkan _uang saku_ tambahan.

Itachi yang sibuk melipat pakaian teringat akan hari jadi adiknya. Iapun menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di atas _futon_ —tempat Sasuke tidur. "Sasuke, sebentar lagi, kan, hari ulang tahunmu. Kau mau apa di hari ulang tahunmu?" tanyanya, _to the point._

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa," ujarnya—acuh. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika melihat sikap adiknya yang selalu dingin itu. Iapun berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke. "Ayolah, Sasuke," ujar Itachi. Aneh sekali ada orang yang memaksa ingin memberi hadiah. "Kau ingin apa?" bujuknya. "Kebetulan kakak memiliki uang lebih untuk membelikanmu sesuatu…," Itachi ingin sekali membelikan adiknya yang tidak pernah meminta ini sesuatu. Sang Uchiha sulung mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi. "Hentikan!" ujarnya, tidak suka disentuh.

"Ayolah~" bujuk Itachi lagi. Sekarang, bujukan Itachi hanya berupa suara saja. Sadar diri jika adiknya sangat sensitif.

Bosan mendengar rengekan kakaknya, pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk berpikir, dan menentukan hal apa yang dia inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Sasuke pun mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba pembicaraan teman-temannya di sekolah pada siang tadi terbesit di pikiran Sasuke. Teman-temannya yang notabene sok dewasa, tadi siang membicarakan hal yang membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging panas. Tidak disangka seluruh temannya sudahlah melakukan _itu_ semua. Itu semua? Ya! Itu semuaaa! S-E-X. Entah dengan pacar mereka, atau dengan _teman satu malam_ mereka. Bagi Sasuke dirinya sudah tertinggal jauh dari teman-temannya. Bahkan teman-temannya meledek dirinya habis-habisan begitu Sasuke dengan polosnya bertanya, 'memangnya seenak itu?' dan di saat ejekan secara beruntun mulai menghampiri Sasuke, di saat itulah Sasuke mulai merasa kesal.

Dia yang terkenal dingin dan banyak penggemar pun pasti akan menjadi target _pembullyan_ paling dicari, jika diketahui kelemahannya. Ha-ah, sungguh menyebalkan~

Teringat dengan ejekan teman-temannya tadi siang. Sasuke pun tersenyum penuh maksud. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan serius. "Nggg… bagaimana jika..," Sasuke megantung ucapannya. Ia tersenyum miring.

Melihat senyuman Sasuke, Itachi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia telah salah memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengabulkan satu keinginan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Astaga~

.

.

.

 **Astaga!**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warn: OOC, lemon, PWP, author gila, ada iklannya, bahasa kasar, dan masih banyak hal gila lainnya**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk menghancurkan karya Author sebenarnya.**

 **Didekasikan untuk:**

" **Otak error"**

" **Sasuke fans"**

" **Naruto fans"**

" **SasuNaru fans"**

 **and..**

 **SASUKE UCHIHA**

 **Spesial Thx:**

 **Untuk rekan-rekan di wattpad yang bersedia mengkoreksi cerita ini, sehingga masuk ke dalam FFN dengan keadaan lebih baik.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi di sore hari ini kakaknya telah memberikan kabar buruk bagi Sasuke. Itachi yang notabene bekerja di perusahaan besar pastilah selalu dihadapkan pada bos yang menuntut kesempurnaan dan bertemperamental tinggi. Tetapi… yang mengherankan bagi Sasuke, entah kenapa, _the big boss_ perusahaan _property_ tersebut lebih memilih Itachi sebagai asistennya. Padahal dari pendidikan saja, Itachi masih jauh dari kata mapan. Itachi hanyalah orang pintar, dan rajin, sehingga setiap pekerjaan akan dikerjakan Itachi sebaik-baiknya. Oh, mungkin hal tersebut yang membuat sang bos menyukai Uchiha Itachi, bukan? Tetapi lagi, kadang kala kemampuan Itachi tidak sesuai dengan tuntutan pekerjaan yang sangat berat.

Bukan satu atau dua kali Itachi bertengkar dengan bosnya, tetapi nyaris setiap hari, jika hari libur tidaklah ada. Terlebih pada masalah jadwal, dimana Itachi membutuhkan waktu untuk ke kampus, sedangkan bosnya meminta Itachi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan secepat-cepatnya. Namun, walaupun kedua orang itu selalu adu mulut, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat mundur dari hubungan bos dan asisten itu. Itachi yang membutuhkan pekerjaan pastilah bertahan untuk kehidupannya, bosnya yang merasa sudah sangat cocok dengan Itachi pastilah malas melepas Itachi dan mencari peganti.

Ya, pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk adu mulut ketimbang bergerak mundur.

Sasuke yang baru saja pulang ke rumah membuka pintu pagar. Ia yang baru mendapatkan kabar jika kakaknya akan pulang telat karena harus lembur merasa kesal pada bos kakaknya yang katanya lulusan luar negeri itu. Bos kakaknya bukanlah memperingan tugas Itachi, melainkan memperumit Itachi dengan bahan-bahan presentase yang harus dirombak ulang (padahal untuk membuat bahan tersebut Itachi membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan tidak mungkin bisa dirubah dalam waktu sehari), sehingga pada hari ini, dengan keadaan murka, dan selesai berdebat, Itachi keluar dari ruangan sang bos tanpa peduli jika dia dipecat ataupun tidak, sang Uchiha memilih untuk ke kampus—membiarkan sang bos mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

"Dasar bos menyebalkan!" mendengar cerita sang kakak saja Sasuke sudah sangat kesal.

Sasuke akan mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari dalam tasnya, ketika dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depan pintu rumahnya. Sasuke berhenti merogoh saku tasnya, mendongakan kepala, dan melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang, dengan menggunakan pakaian _casual_ bersandar di tembok di samping pintu rumahnya. Entah warna mata pemuda itu apa, tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya, ketika sang pemuda menutupi matanya dengan memakai kaca mata hitam. Namun, walaupun tertutupi, Sasuke masih dapat menilai paras tampan nan sempurna pemuda itu.

Kedatangan Sasuke membuat sang pemuda membuka kaca matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

Oh..

Waw…

Sasuke terpukau dengan kejernihan mata di hadapannya.

Sasuke nyaris membeku di tempat ketika melihat kesempurnaan warna mata dan rambut pemuda di hadapannya. Demi Tuhan, pemuda di depannya benar-benar sangat… menakjubkan. _"Fallen Angel,"_ hanya dua kata itu yang ada di dalam benak Sasuke.

"Kau ingin diam saja di situ, sampai seumur hidup, atau membuka pintu ini?" suara arogan dan terdengar senang memerintah tercetak jelas dari pemuda itu. "Tidak tahukah dirimu jika aku sudah menunggu lama orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah ini."

Oh…

Tamu Itachi, kah?

Tiba-tiba seringai samar tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke. Ia merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari keberuntungannya.

Sasuke mendecih ketika melihat tingkah laku tidak sopan sang pemuda. Setampan-tampannya seseorang, tetap saja tidak sopan jika memerintah seperti itu. Tetapi, berhubung pemuda ini sangat mengagumkan, Sasuke memilih untuk diam saja, mendatangi pintu, dan membuka pintu tersebut. Saat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu, ia dapat mencium aroma wangi dari pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke seperti merasa berada di perkebunan jeruk, ketika pemuda yang kini tengah memandangnya berdiri di sampingnya. _Shit,_ darimana kakaknya mendapatkan orang ini?

Sasuke membuka pintu. Ia tetap bersikap santai, walaupun dia ingin bertanya ini-itu pada pemuda yang mengikutinya di belakang. "Silahkan, ma—

Belum saja Sasuke mempersilahkan masuk pemuda bersurai pirang itu, sang pemuda sudah lebih dulu membuka sepatunya, dan masuk ke dalam gubuk Uchiha. Sang pemuda langsung melangkah menuju bagian tengah rumah Sasuke yang sangat minimalis dan melihat kesana-kemari. Seolah tidak mendapatkan apapun yang dia cari, sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya—menatap Sasuke.

"Dimana kursinya?" tanya sang pemuda dengan ekspresi bingung, membuat Sasuke menggeleng. Seandainya dia tidak menarik.

Sasuke membuka sepatu kemudian menaruh sepatunya dirak yang telah disediakan di dekat pintu. "Di sini tidak ada kursi," ujar Sasuke. "Kau bisa duduk dimana saja," ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah lantai yang dilapisi oleh tikar.

Perlu diakui jika rumah atau gubuk Sasuke benar-benar sangat kecil. Rumah tersebut hanya memiliki tiga ruangan yang tidak memiliki sekat (hanya kamar mandi saja yang ada pintunya). Ruangan pertama merupakan kamar mandi. Ruangan kedua merupakan ruangan dapur yang berhubungan secara langsung dengan ruangan serba guna. Ya ruangan terakhir adalah ruangan serba guna. Ruangan yang digunakan Itachi dan Sasuke untuk beraktivitas tidur, bermain, mengobrol, atau menerima tamu seperti sekarang ini. Ruangan tersebut akan diberi _futon_ jika sang pemilik ingin tidur, dan jika ada tamu atau hendak melakukan pekerjaan, ruangan tersebut akan diberi meja yang biasanya disimpan di sudut ruangan jika tidak terpakai.

Untuk masalah benda-benda kepunyaan para Uchiha, benda-benda milik mereka akan ditaruh di dalam sebuah lemari yang tersedia di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan untuk barang-barang lainnya, terdapat sebuah pintu yang rata dengan dinding, dan apabila pintu tersebut dibuka, maka akan langsung terlihat isi lemari yang berisi buku-buku, mainan, serta barang-barang lainnya. Di dalam rumah itu, tidak ada barang elektronik yang sekiranya tidak terlalu berguna. Yup, berhubung harga listrik cukup mahal, televisi, radio, kulkas, dan mesin cuci tidaklah ada di tempat ini. Untuk hiburan, mereka lebih memilih membaca buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan, atau membaca koran kemarin—pemberian tetangga mereka.

Sang pemuda memilih untuk duduk di tengah ruangan. Iapun menatap ke arah dapur, tempat Sasuke berada sekarang ini. "Oh," sang pemuda seperti teringat akan sesuatu. "Ini punya kakakmu," ujarnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah dus kecil yang sejak tadi dia bawa pada Sasuke.

"Taruh saja di lantai. Aku sedang membuat minuman," ujar Sasuke, tanpa menolehkan matanya dari air yang baru saja akan dia panaskan.

Sang pemuda pun menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat. Selesai mengurusi minuman untuk tamunya, Sasuke melangkah ke arah ruang serba guna. Ia meletakan minuman di atas baki itu di atas lantai. Sang Uchiha pun mengambil meja yang ada di pojok ruangan, kemudian membawa meja tersebut ke dekat sang pemuda. Ia menaruh nampan di atas meja tersebut, dan mempersilahkan sang pemuda untuk mencicipi suguhannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar sang pemuda yang ternyata sangat kalem untuk ukuran warna rambut, dan matanya yang terlihat cerah, dan pantas jika memiliki perangai berisik.

Suasana senyap di antara mereka membuat kecanggungan di antara Sasuke dan pemuda di hadapannya. Sang pemuda hanya sibuk mencicipi teh yang dibuat Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menatap sekeliling, berharap ada yang lebih menarik dari wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Obyek menarik satu-satunya di gubuk derita ini hanyalah pemuda tampan di hadapan Sasuke yang kini bibirnya basah karena air teh. Oh _man_ , apa yang kau pikirkan, Uchiha?

Sasuke menatap ke samping. Akhirnya ada yang menarik juga dan bisa menjadi pencair suasana di antara mereka. "Jadi, ini apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke arah dus di dekatnya.

"Entahlah," ujar pemuda di hadapan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia berubah kikuk layaknya Sasuke. "Ngg.. itu..," sang pemuda menimbang-nimbang katanya. "Titipan kakakmu!" ujarnya dengan suara tinggi, membuat Sasuke berpikir jika sang pemuda sedang menutupi sesuatu. "Kapan kakakmu pulang kuliah?" cepat-cepat, sang pemuda mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Tidak menentu. Tetapi biasanya dia sudah ada di rumah pada jam 8 malam, jika bosnya yang menyebalkan itu tidak memintanya untuk lembur," ujar Sasuke.

Hening.

Suasana kembali hening untuk sesaat.

"Menyebalkan?" salah satu alis sang pemuda berambut pirang itu terangkat tinggi.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, bos kakakku itu selalu membuat kakakku bekerja _rodi,"_ ujarnya. "Ia selalu memaksa kakakku untuk bekerja dengan jumlah pekerjaan yang banyak. Ha-ah, kakakku selalu mengeluhkan tentang hal tersebut."

"Ehem!" sang pemuda membersihkan tenggorokannya, seolah memotong ucapan Sasuke. Iapun memilih untuk melihat jam tangannya. "Sepertinya, tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan di sini, jika kakakmu tidak ada. Lebih aku pulang," sang pemuda beranjak dari atas tikar.

Saat sang pemuda melangkah—menjauh dari Sasuke—sang Uchiha merasa kehengatan di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat dirinya merasa tidak rela. "Tung—

"Oh, iya!" sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya terdiam—sejenak. "Katakan pada kakakmu, jika Naruto datang kemari," sang pemuda pun tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah pergi menuju pintu, membuat Sasuke terpana.

Reflek Sasuke—tanpa berpikir dua kali—mengejar Naruto. Sasuke berlari menghampiri pemuda yang sudah memegang knop pintu, dan akan membuka pintu. Di saat sedikit lagi pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, kemudian menarik Naruto, membawa masuk kembali sang pemuda, dan menyandarkan punggung sang pemuda pada pintu.

BRAK!

Bertepatan dengan pintu tertutup, punggung Naruto bersandar pada pintu. Ia terhapit di antara pintu dan tubuh Sasuke yang sepantar dengan dirinya. Sial. Anak belasan tahun sekarang kenapa tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi?

"Dia memesan untukku," ujar Sasuke, tidak jelas.

"Hah?" Naruto _cengo_ ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya, kau dipesan untukku, bukan untuknya!" seru Sasuke, membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Apa maksud—

Tidak lagi ingin berdebat, sang Uchiha langsung memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Sehingga sang pemuda bersurai pirang hanya bisa membeku untuk beberapa detik, tidak bisa merepon kejadian yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. A—apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa orang ini mencium dirinya? Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan anak yang masih berseragam Kejuruan ini? Naruto menjadi sangat bingung, sehingga kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

 _ASTAGA~_

 _Apa yang terjadi?!_

Di dalam batin Naruto, dia berteriak.

.

.

.

 _Teringat dengan ejekan teman-temannya tadi siang. Sasuke pun tersenyum penuh maksud. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan serius. "Nggg… bagaimana jika..," Sasuke megantung ucapannya. Ia tersenyum miring. "Aku meminta kau memesankan seseorang untukku," ujar Sasuke dengan seringai jahatnya._

 _Itachi menelan ludahnya. Oh, man… dari semua hal yang bisa Sasuke minta dari Itachi, kenapa sang pemuda lebih memilih untuk dipesankan seseorang? Tidak usah menjadi pintar untuk mengetahui maksud "memesan" yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Tentu saja Itachi tahu jika Sasuke berniat meminta seseorang dipesan untuk menjadi partner ranjangnya. Astaga! Sebenarnya, siapa yang meracuni otak polos Sasuke? Ini pasti ulah teman-temannya di sekolah sana!_

" _Tidakkah kau bisa memesan yang lain?" Itachi membujuk Sasuke kembali._

" _Ya, atau tidak sama sekali," ujar Sasuke dengan malas. Ia kembali membaca buku._

 _Itachi memijat pelipisnya. "Baiklah, baiklah!" Itachi menyerah. Sebagai seorang pria gentle, ia tidak bisa menarik ucapannya. "Ha-ah, kau membuatku menyesal karena memintamu untuk memberi request kado ulang tahun," dengus sang Uchiha._

" _Tetapi bukan sembarang orang," Sasuke semakin memperumit keadaan._

" _Apa lagi?" ujar Itachi yang mulai kesal dengan sikap adiknya yang ternyata seenaknya dan rumit._

" _Orang yang kau pesankan untukku haruslah sesuai kriteriaku," Sasuke tidak mau melakukan hubungan pertama kali dengan orang yang… dia tidak sangat sukai._

" _Kriteria?" alis Itachi terangkat tinggi._

 _Kenapa juga harus memakai kriteria?_

 _Seperti mencari jodoh saja!_

" _Aku ingin orang tersebut terlihat elegan, memiliki karisma, rambut blonde layaknya seorang duke di London sana, sangat menawan, dengan perangai tidak membosankan, serta sedikit tsundere, sehingga terkesan lebih… mengigigit," ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, seolah menghayalkan seseorang._

" _Kau sebenarnya sedang menghayalkan siapa?" sedikitpun dibenak Itachi belum pernah melihat seorang 'panggilan' memiliki kriteria yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke._

" _Ya, atau tidak sama sekali," ujar Sasuke dengan ketus. "Jika kau tidak mampu menyanggupi keinginanku, silahkan pergi. Tidak usah megangguku!" ujar sang Uchiha dengan nada kesal._

" _Pergi kemana, ketika di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada satu kamar tidur?!" ujar Itachi, dengan aura menggelap._

 _Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Oh, iya, aku lupa! Jika kita bukanlah orang kaya untuk cerita ini, dan sok memiliki kamar masing-masing," setelah berkata ngaco, sang Uchiha pun dengan acuhnya kembali membaca buku, seolah kakaknya yang sejak tadi di sampingnya tidak ada sama sekali._

 _Ya, jurus terbaru Sasuke:_

 _Mengasingkan kakaknya di dalam penglihatannya._

 _Sialan~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak lagi ingin berdebat, sang Uchiha langsung memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Sehingga sang pemuda bersurai pirang hanya bisa membeku untuk beberapa detik, tidak bisa merepon kejadian yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. A—apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa orang ini mencium dirinya? Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan anak yang masih berseragam Kejuruan ini? Naruto menjadi sangat bingung, sehingga kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke semakin agresif untuk meraup bibir Naruto. Ia bahkan menekan kepala Naruto ke pintu, dengan kedua tangan memegang pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto tertekan sepenuhnya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, menariknya, kemudian mengemutnya. Manis. Makanan apa yang dicicipi pemuda ini? Sasuke seperti merasakan jus jeruk, serta selai strawberry dari bibir Naruto. Apakah pemuda ini baru saja mencicipi setangkup roti serta satu kotak karton jus jeruk untuk makan siangnya? Aneh sekali untuk ukuran makan siang.

Lumatan pada bibirnya yang sangat keras, hingga bibir Naruto berdenyut sakit membuat sang pemuda tersadar dari kegilaan Sasuke. Iapun berhenti mematung, mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia menggosok bibirnya yang memerah dengan sekuat tenaga. Me—menjijikan! Apa yang pemuda di hadapannya ini lakukan?!

Ekspresi Naruto yang memerah karena menahan amarah membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia menghapus air liur di sudut bibirnya—yang entah milik siapa—dengan ibu jarinya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh menggoda. "Hebat. _Aniki_ memang hebat," gumam Sasuke, membuat Naruto meringis heran. "Berambut pirang, tatapan tajam, dengan aura penuh karisma," Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sendiri, bangga dengan penilaiannya. "Ditambah lagi sikap tsun—

"Berisik kau, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto sembari menghampiri Sasuke dan melangsungkan pukulannya yang telak ke wajah Sasuke, sehingga sang Uchiha tersyungkur ke atas lantai. "Kau pikir aku laki-laki apaan?!" serunya.

BUK!

Pukulan pun berhasil membuat Sasuke terjatuh dengan bokong terlebih dahulu.

Bukannya merintih sakit ketika bibirnya terluka, Sasuke malah tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Sikap _tsundere_ yang terlalu _over load_ ," ujarnya, ternyata _pemberian_ kakaknya sedikit melenceng dari keinginan _kado_ ulang tahunnya. "Tetapi lebihnya dirimu dari ekspetasiku, membuatku semakin tergoda untuk _meganggu_ dirimu," Sasuke sengaja mengaitkan kakinya pada kaki Naruto yang berdiri tegak, sehingga keseimbangan Naruto goyah dan Naruto pun terjatuh ke atas lantai yang dibungkus oleh tikar.

BUK!

Sekarang Naruto lah yang mencium lantai.

"KAU!" pekik Naruto dengan aura ingin membunuh. Ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke. Sang pemuda langsung menghampiri Sasuke, hendak membalas sikap kasar Sasuke.

Naruto menindih Sasuke. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya, hendak memukul Sasuke. Naruto mengayunkan tinjuannya, ketika Sasuke menangkap kepalan tangannya, dan membalikan posisi mereka, sehingga posisi Naruto kini yang di bawah. Di saat merasakan posisi mereka yang bertumpang tindih seperti ini, Sasuke tersenyum puas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa posisi mereka begitu intim.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Dia baru menyadari jika wajah Sasuke mirip seperti Itachi. Tetapi, bukan saatnya dia menilai paras seseorang. "MINGGIR!" teriak Naruto—tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak semudah itu Naru—

BUK!

Naruto menendang selangkangan Sasuke, sehingga sang Uchiha terpaksa melepas Naruto, dan membiarkan Naruto menjauh darinya. Naruto merangkak mundur, sulit kemana-mana saat menuju pintu keluar haruslah melewati Sasuke. Naruto terus mundur hingga punggungnya menempel pada meja. Iapun menatap Sasuke dengan awas, siap bertarung kembali jika Sasuke melakukan tindakan yang lebih buruk dari ini semua.

"SIAL!" maki Sasuke, ketika bagian tengah selangkangannya sakit. Alat kebanggaannya ternyata terkena tendangan Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Rasa tertantang untuk membuka kadonya membuat mata Sasuke berkilat berbahaya. Kedua matanya memincing tajam. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi penuh humor. "Sepertinya kali ini aku akan mendapatkan kado terumit dari sepanjang diriku hidup," Sasuke pun mengidahkan rasa sakit pada bagian yang ditendang Naruto. Dengan percaya dirinya sang pemuda menghampiri Naruto.

"Berani sadikit saja kau mendekat, maka besok pagi _headline_ koran akan menuliskan dua pemuda meninggal dunia di sebuah gubuk derita karena saling bunuh," tidak kalah nyalangnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke sengit. Sang pemuda mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hadapannya. Iapun melempar gelas yang berada di atas meja.

PRANG!

Gelas tersebut mengenai pintu, ketika Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya.

PRANG!

Gelas kedua pun bernasib di lantai, saat Sasuke berhasil mengelak lemparan Naruto.

Naruto meraba-raba lantai dan meja—mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia lempar lagi. Setelah dia melempar baki, pada akhirnya hanya satu benda yang bisa Naruto gapai, yaitu kotak kepunyaan sang Uchiha Itachi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto melempar kotak tersebut, dan Sasuke pun nyaris terkena kotak tersebut jika tidak berhasil menghindar.

BRAK!

Kotak tersebut mengenai tembok di belakang Sasuke, dan isi di dalam kotak tersebut berceceran.

"Meleset kembali, hm?" ujar Sasuke, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tetapi dia heran ketika Naruto tidak merespon seperti biasanya. Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto kini memandang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dari dalam kotak tersebut berceceran benda-benda yang seharusnya tidaklah pernah ada di dalam sebuah rumah dengan keadaan sesempit ini. Kotak tersebut adalah benda nista yang hanya Naruto liat di iklan-iklan tidak bermoral ketika dia memasuki suatu situs internet. _Oh, God!_ Bagaimana bisa selama berjam-jam ini dia membawa benda-benda nista yang dikenal orang sebagai _sex toys?!_ Dan darimana Itachi mendapatkan barang-barang itu?!

Noooooooooo!

Berbeda dari ekspresi Naruto yang horor setengah mati, Sasuke tampak sangat senang dengan isi di dalam kotak itu. Kedua mata mereka pun saling bertatapan. Kedua wajah mereka pun saling berekspresi. Namun, masing-masing dari mereka memperlihatkan ekspresi berbeda; si shock, dan si seringai—senang dengan isi kotak itu.

Tetapi…

Bukan Naruto namanya jika takut pada hal seperti ini, terlebih pada anak kecil seperti Sasuke.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku," ujar Naruto. Ia bangkit dan siap mempertahankan dirinya. Naruto membentuk kuda-kuda bertarung. Saatnya _skill_ _boxer-nya_ , ia perlihatkan sekarang. "Minggir atau aku harus menyingkirkanmu dengan cara kekerasan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan, dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. _"Doujo (silahkan),"_ ujarnya, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memulai permainan.

Dengan senang hati, Naruto akan membuat wajah Sasuke babak belur dan menyesali kesombongannya.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian…

Pertandingan di antara Sasuke dan Naruto telah berakhir, dengan hasil Sasuke mengalami luka lebam nyaris di seluruh tubuhnya, serta pada bagian bibirnya terdapat robekan kecil. Namun luka Sasuke tidaklah senista luka yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Selain tubuh Naruto mengalami luka di sana-sini, iapun harus mengalami hal buruk. Tubuhnya yang dewasa itu haruslah diikat dengan tali yang berasal dari dalam dus yang dia bawa ke gubuk ini.

Tali yang mengikat Naruto berwarna hitam. Tali tersebut mengikat kaki Naruto hingga membuat bagian bawah kedua kaki Naruto harus menekuk, dan tubuh Naruto terpaksa harus terbaring di atas lantai. Selain itu, kedua tangan Naruto pun terikat di belakang punggungnya. Melihat posisi dirinya menjadi seperti ini membuat Naruto merinding, terlebih bagian bawah pakaiannya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sial! Baru di dalam seumur hidupnya, ia diperlakukan sebejad ini oleh seseorang!

"LEPASKAN AKU, _TEME_!" teriak Naruto dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"….," Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan _mainannya_ , dan memunggungi Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto. "Sabar," ucapnya, membuat Naruto semakin berang.

" _TEME_!" perintah Naruto, tidak ingin melihat apapun selain Sasuke melepaskan dirinya.

Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke asyik memilah-milah barang di dalam dus itu. Ia memilah barang-barang tersebut karena dia bingung bagaimana caranya dia menggunakan barang tersebut. _Well_ , melihat _mainan_ itu, ia menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, bagaimana caranya dia menggunakan remote untuk _mainannya_ , atau menggunakan benda mirip kejantanan pria ini. Padahal untuk mengikat Naruto saja, Sasuke membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit agar Naruto bisa berada di posisi yang pas dan _siap._ Ah, sekarang dia harus berpikir untuk menggunakan mainan yang lain.

Sasuke melihat jika terdapat sebuah benda terbuat dari aluminium yang sepertinya digunakan untuk membungkus kejantanan pria karena bentuknya yang mirip seperti kejantanan pria yang belum menegang itu. Di bagian dasar benda itu terdapat gembok dengan kuncinya. Melihat bentukan benda tersebut, otak Sasuke langsung menduga jika benda ini digunakan untuk memenjarakan sebuah kejantanan.

"Wow!" seperti sepakat jika benda itu mengagumkan, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menatap kagum benda tersebut. "Apa ini?" lagi-lagi mereka berbicara bersamaan.

Sasuke membolak-balikan benda tersebut. "Sepertinya penjara untuk penis," akhirnya Sasuke menarik kesimpulan fungsi benda tersebut.

Naruto meringis ngeri ketika membayangkan kejantanannya yang menegang tiba-tiba tertahan oleh benda logam itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan. "Kerangkeng?" bisiknya. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya?" bukan hanya Naruto saja yang berbicara, rupanya Sasuke berbicara hal yang sama dengan Naruto, sehingga mereka berucap bersamaan—jodoh sekali. "Oh, tidak-tidak!" ujar Naruto, tidak suka dengan tatapan Sasuke.

Bukannya merasa terusik dengan ucapan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Ah, sekarang kau mulai nakal, ya?" ujarnya. "Pada akhirnya pertarungan kita tadi sia-sia karena pada akhirnya juga kau ingin melihat aku bermain dengan benda-benda ini."

Naruto membuka tutup-mulutnya, sulit untuk mencari kata-kata. Sial. Kenapa dia tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali? Bukankah dia calon korban pemerkosaan? Kenapa dia malah ikut ingin tahu dengan mainan-mainan itu? Iapun merasa tidak terusik dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Ia seperti merasa bermain dengan seorang anak kecil. Melihat mata Sasuke yang antusias, Naruto seperti melihat adik bungsunya—Nagato— yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Cih!" masih mempertahankan dirinya, Naruto tidak mau mengakui ucapan benar Sasuke. Ia yang memiliki keingintahuan besar cukup penasaran dengan barang-barang asing itu.

Sasuke yang selesai memilih benda-benda yang ingin dia mainkan mendekat ke arah Naruto, membuat Naruto menatap awas sang Uchiha. Sasuke pun menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya.

"Mau apa kau?!" Naruto berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke. "Jangan mendekat. Aku bersumpah, jika kau berani bertindak jauh, maka hidup kakakmu dan dirimu tidak akan te—

GRAP!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaikku, setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal dunia," ujar Sasuke sembari memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia mencium pundak Naruto.

"A—apa?" gumam Naruto, tidak mengerti.

"Kau kado terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan, Naruto," ujar Sasuke. Ia mengurai pelukannya, kemudian menatap Naruto dari jarak sangat dekat. "Aku senang," Sasuke berucap dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih belum mencerna dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kedua bola onyx di hadapannya. "Oke, ini mungkin menghancurkan _mood_ _romantis_ kita, tetapi…," Naruto menghela nafas. "JANGAN BERBICARA ROMANTIS DENGAN EKSPRESI DINGIN SEPERTI ITU, UCHIHA!" Naruto berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kau membuatku merinding," dengus Naruto, tidak sadar ucapannya bisa saja menjadi senjata makan tuan baginya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, kita lanjutkan eksperimen kita," ujar Sasuke yang merasa Naruto memang tidak bisa dibawa romantis. "Mari kita diskusikan bagaimana menggunakan alat-alat ini. Dengan berdiskusi pasti kita akan mencapai hasil yang lebih baik," ujar sang Uchiha, seolah sedang memimpin rapat direksi saja.

"Ingat Uchiha, aku masih belum mengibarkan bendera putih. Sampai mati, tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuhku," ujar Naruto. Tatapan bengisnya kembali lagi.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Naruto menantang. "Tenang saja, _Dobe_. Kau tidak perlu mati hanya agar bisa disentuh olehku," Sasuke tersenyum tengil. "Kau hanya perlu mendesah, memohon, dan berkata Uchiha-sama… oh Uchiha-sama…," ujar Sasuke. Hei, lihatlah pandai sekali dia membalas ucapan.

"Seperti aku akan mendesah sa—Hei! Aku tidak ingin dipasang alat itu!" teriak Naruto, ketika Sasuke mulai memasangkan kerangkeng kejantanan itu. "Lepas—mhmmmmmm…"

Terlalu berisik membuat Sasuke memilih untuk membungkam mulut Naruto. Ia memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, dengan setengah tubuhnya yang menaiki tubuh Naruto. Tidak berniat menyerah, untuk kali ini Naruto langsung melakukan pelawanan. Di saat Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto, mencoba untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, Si pirang tidaklah mengizinkan Sasuke semudah itu melakukan aksinya. Naruto menekan lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya agar berhenti menjilati permukaan bibirnya.

Perlawanan Naruto berdampak tidak baik bagi Naruto sendiri. Sasuke semakin menjadi. Terjulurnya lidah Naruto menjadi kesempatan bagi sang Uchiha untuk melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto. Kedua lidah mereka pun mulai berperang. Namun peperangan mereka mengakibatkan, bukan terlihat sebagai kedua manusia saling menjatuhkan dengan pergulatan lidah ini. Permainan lidah mereka lebih terlihat sebagai permainan alami untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih mendominasi dalam _percintaan_ ini.

Di saat lidah Naruto sibuk mendorong-dorong lidah Sasuke, sang Uchiha mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mengemut lidah Naruto, dan memasukan lidah Naruto ke dalam mulutnya untuk dipermainkan.

"Mhmmmmm..," lenguh Naruto di dalam mulut Sasuke. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak di saat lidahnya diperangkap, dan diemut sekeras mungkin oleh Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi tubuhnya yang terikat sulit untuk digerakan. "Mhhhhmmmmm!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Lepas!

Pagutan bibir mereka lepas.

Kedua wajah dua pemuda itu memerah. Dari hasil ciuman mereka, dapat terlihat jika bibir mereka berdua membengkak serta lembab. Namun bukan hanya bibir saja mengalami perubahan, melainkan tatapan mereka. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang kalem sekarang ini _._ Ciuman tadi berefek sangat berbahaya. Bahkan Sasuke pun sudah sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya!

Tidak sabaran, Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto. Ia menciumi leher Naruto, dan memberi jejak-jejak basah pada leher itu. Kedua tangan Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah. Di saat bibirnya bergerak menelusuri leher Naruto, salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah bagian bawah pakaian Naruto. Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian polo Naruto, mengangkat pakaian itu, hingga mencapai batas dada.

"Kulitmu sungguh halus, Naruto," gumam Sasuke sembari menjilati leher Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mengendus dan mencium aroma jeruk yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Ng.. sebenarnya, parfum apa yang digunakan Naruto? Kemudian, kenapa tubuh Naruto bisa terbentuk maskulin, sekaligus berkulit halus di saat bersamaan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" teriak Naruto, tetapi dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri, ketika tangan nakal Sasuke mulai menelusuri dadanya, mendekat ke arah putingnya yang kecokelatan.

"Di dalam mimpimu," jawab Sasuke. Iapun mencubit puting itu dengan gemas.

"AKH!" Naruto meringis pelan, ketika sensasi menyakitkan menghampiri bagian terkecil di dadanya.

"Percaya atau tidak, jika ringisan itu akan berubah menjadi desahan?" gumam Sasuke sembari mengelus-eluskan hidungnya pada leher Naruto.

"Di dalam mimpimu," jawab Naruto—membalas ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke tersenyum senang ketika mendengar ucapan berani Naruto. Tidak disangka Naruto masih memiliki nyali untuk berdebat dengan dirinya, atau Itachi memang memesan orang yang memiliki sikap menggemaskan dan sensitif seperti Naruto? Lucu sekali. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan taruhan mereka. Ia ingin melihat apakah Naruto memang benar-benar bisa menahan desahannya?

Sasuke mengecupi sedikit demi sedikit kulit Naruto di saat bibirnya semakin turun—nyaris mencapai bagian dada Naruto. Ia meninggalkan jejak-jejak panas yang membuat Naruto merinding. Sang Uchiha pun sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya—layaknya seekor kucing penggoda—untuk membuat gairah Naruto meningkat. Selain itu, kedua tangan Sasuke pun mulai berulah. Tangannya yang dingin itu, mengelus perut Naruto, kemudian bergerak menuju ke tengah selangkangan Naruto. Tanpa izin dari pemiliknya, Sasuke mengelus kejantanan Naruto yang tidak teralapisi apapun—akibat dilucuti oleh Sasuke saat Naruto kalah dalam pertarungan tadi.

Sasuke mengurut kejantanan itu.

"Kau curang, Brengsek!" pekik Naruto di saat Sasuke melakukan tindakan menyebalkan. Ia merasa kejantanannya mulai bereaksi hebat akibat tangan Sasuke.

"Dalam permainan seperti ini, apapun harus dihalalkan, Naruto," jawab Sasuke, santai.

Naruto memberontak. Ia kembali menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Namun remasan Sasuke pada kejantanannya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dikala Sasuke mulai meremas-remas kejantanannya dengan cukup kuat, serta menaik-turunkan tangannya yang melingkar di penis itu. Selain itu, sesekali Sasuke menusukan ujung kuku jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang _urine_ Naruto, dan memainkan lubang tersebut. Ia menggerakan jarinya secara melingkar.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha meredakan perasaan gila akibat ulah bocah di atasnya ini. Ia bahkan mulai menggigit bawah bibirnya sendiri agar desahan tidak berarti tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tertawa geli ketika melihat penderitaan Naruto. "Kenapa, _Dobe_? Mulai merasa kalah?" tanyanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak ingin menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan tangan Sasuke yang semakin brengsek. Ah, bukan tangannya saja! Bahkan sekarang bibir Sasuke mulai beraksi kembali. Bibir Sasuke yang sempat berhenti meganggu Naruto mulai bergerak untuk menciumi dada Naruto.

"Sial. Sial. Sial," rutuk Naruto—kesal dan geram. Ia berharap tubuhnya tidak menjadi penghianat.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Ia menjilat kecil-kecil ujung puting Naruto, memberi godaan terselubung pada sang _uke._ Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berusaha menahan diri, ketika libidonya ingin meledak. Ia tidak menyangka bagian yang sekarang ini sedang dimanjakan oleh Sasuke sangat sensitif. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa membuatnya segila ini!

"He—hentikan…," lenguh Naruto. Ia menyerah. Ia tidak dapat bertahan. "Ahhhhh…," desahan lolos dari bibir Naruto, seiring putingnya yang mengeras, siap untuk diemut oleh Sasuke.

Kalah.

Naruto total kalah.

Dengan senang hati sang Uchiha memasukan tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menyedotnya hingga suara "sluuurrpp" pun mulai menghiasi _gubuk_ Sasuke. Naruto yang merasakan permainan mulut Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat, dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Oh, apakah ini karena Sasuke yang terlalu hebat dalam memanjakannya, atau memang tubuhnya yang tidaklah berpengalaman sesensitif ini?

Saat Naruto sibuk menikmati perlakuan Sasuke, diam-diam Sasuke mulai melepas tangannya dari kejantanan Naruto. Sasuke mengambil alat kerangkeng penis yang terletak di dekat paha Naruto. Ia mulai memasang alat tersebut, dan memasang gembok pada alat tersebut, sehingga bunyi "Klik" memenuhi kamar itu. Namun tidak cukup membuat Naruto tersadar jika dia di dalam bahaya.

" _Te—Teme_ …," lirih Naruto, meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti. Ia menyerah. Tubuhnya berhianat. Ia tidak dapat berpikir rasional.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Ada apa, Naruto? Apakah kau sudah mengakui kekalahanmu?" Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya di puting Naruto yang sejak tadi masih belum termanjakan. Ia memilin, mencubit, dan menekan-nekan puting itu.

"He… hentikan!" pinta Naruto, tidak ingin bermain lagi. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan dapat mencegah keinginannya untuk bercinta dengan orang yang baru saja 1 jam lebih lalu dia kenal.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan menuruti keinginan Naruto. Ia malah bergerak maju untuk mendekati lagi wajah Naruto. Tiada bosan untuk mencicipi bibir Naruto yang nikmat itu, Sasuke kembali memagutkan bibir mereka. Namun untuk saat ini, Naruto yang sudah dikendalikan oleh hawa nafsunya, dengan senang hati menerima segala pergerakan Sasuke. Naruto bahkan memejamkan matanya, dan memainkan lidahnya untuk menyambut lidah Sasuke, ketika Sasuke akan berkunjung ke dalam goa kenikmatan itu.

.

.

"Mhhhmmmm… nnnhhhnnmm…"

Entah desahan milik siapa, namun nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, serta bunyi geraman terdengar di sepenjuru kediaman Uchiha. Naruto yang sedang berada di puncak hasratnya dengan pasrah menikmati segala perlakuan Sasuke, tanpa sadar jika tonjolan kecil di dadanya saja sudah dipasang _nipple clamp,_ membuat Sasuke tersenyum—senang jika Naruto yang galak berubah menjadi tenang.

Terlalu terbawa suasana membuat Naruto baru menyadari jika bagian bawah selangkangannya berdenyut sakit. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba bagian bawahnya seperti ada penghalang? Naruto mencoba melepas pagutan bibir di antara mereka. Namun, Sasuke dengan kukuh masih menikmati ciuman di antara mereka. Pada akhirnya, Naruto melakukan tindakan keras. Ia menggigit bibir Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke tersentak, dan berhenti bertindak konyol.

Naruto lekas menatap ke bawah, melihat tengah selangkangannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak di saat melihat bagian tengah selangkangannya telah _terkunci_ secara apik dengan aluminium, mencegah dirinya ereksi secara maksimal. Gila! Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian. " _Teme_ … brengsek kau."

"Senang mendapatkan pujian darimu," melihat Naruto kesal sudah menjadi hobby baru Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memujimu, Berdebah!" desis Naruto. "Cepat lepaskan benda keparat itu, Sialan!"

"Tidak!" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan ekspresi marah Naruto.

"Sa—

"Lepaskan sendiri jika kau mau," Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto, kemudian sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Sang pemuda bersurai pirang menatap Sasuke. Seluruh bagian tubuh yang dapat membantunya telah terikat. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, namun bagian tengah selangkangannya meminta untuk dimanjakan. Naruto melirikan kepalanya ke arah kejantanannya. Kemudian dia meringis sakit. Sial. Ini sakit sekali, dan tidak ada yang bisa membantunya selain… Naruto menatap Sasuke. Pemuda yang sedang bersikap acuh pada dirinya itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dengan tidak ikhlas pada akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar benda laknat ini terlepas dari tubuhku?!" seru Naruto. Sikap Sasuke membuat dirinya gregetan.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Pada akhirnya, kebanyakan manusia memang pasti kalah dengan hawa nafsunya. Terlebih hawa nafsu yang seperti ini.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto sendiri, tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka sabuk seragam sekolahnya. Kemudian dia melepas kancing celananya, dan menurunkan seluruh lapisan kain yang menutupi kejantanannya. Sekarang, di hadapan Naruto hanya ada seorang pemuda yang tidak mengenakan celana, ketika bagian atasnya dilapisi oleh kemeja berwarna putih.

Naruto nyaris tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri ketika melihat betapa tegangnya kejantanan pemuda yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya ini. Tidak disangka, ternyata sejak tadi Sasuke menahan hasratnya. Naruto ingin lari dari tempat ini untuk menghindari Sasuke. Tetapi, posisinya sekarang, tidaklah dapat membuat Naruto menghindar dari ancaman.

Dengan tenang Sasuke mengambil kunci gembok yang sudah dia pasangi pita pada bagian belakangnya. Ia membuat pita tersebut menjadi bentuk melingkar, kemudian mengalungkan pita tersebut ke kejantanannya. "Ini kuncinya. Jika kau ingin. Kau bisa mengambil kuncinya," goda Sasuke—menjijikan. Ia menunjuk pada kunci yang menempel pada bagian dasar kejantanannya.

"A—apa?" gumam Naruto, otaknya pintar tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh. Ini pasti ulah Sasuke yang selalu menyebut dirinya _dobe_. "Jika begitu, lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Naruto.

"Tidak," Sasuke tidaklah mungkin membuat semuanya menjadi mudah.

"Lalu, dengan cara apa aku harus mengambilnya?!" seru Naruto—frustasi. Entah kenapa kejantanannya tidaklah semakin tenang, malah berteriak gembira ketika Sasuke setengah telanjang, dan melakukan tindakan bodoh sekaligus kejam pada dirinya. Sungguh brengsek tubuhnya ini.

"Kau memiliki mulut, bukan?" pernyataan Sasuke, dengan penuh maksud.

" _What?!"_ Naruto menatap Sasuke seperti sang Uchiha ini adalah orang gila.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya, kau bisa mengambilnya dengan bibirmu."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, menimbang-nimbang usul Sasuke. Memang benar kata Sasuke. Sekarang ini posisinya tidaklah memungkinkan untuk melakukan apapun. Salah satu bagian tubuh Naruto yang bisa digunakan hanyalah mulutnya saja. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Membayangkan benda berurat kemerahan, dengan tetesan cairan di bagian depan itu saja sudah membuat meringis. Sekarang, dia harus menyentuh benda itu.

Naruto mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tetapi tubuhnya yang terbaring tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Melihat kesulitan Naruto, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membantu Naruto, sehingga Naruto berposisi bersujud dengan kedua kaki terlipat ke dalam, dan kepala lurus—tidak mau menunduk. Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia menempelkan tulang kering kakinya pada lantai—berlutut di hadapan Naruto—mensejajarkan posisinya.

"Silahkan!" ujar Sasuke, memerintah Naruto untuk melakukan _pekerjaannya._

Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, berniat mengambil kunci itu dari bawah kejantanan Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya!" Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto, melarang Naruto mengambil kunci itu dengan cara sangat mudah. Tarikan pada rambut Naruto, membuat sang pemuda meringis. "Kau harus mengambilnya perlahan… dari depan..," Sasuke memberinya penjelasan. "Kau pastinya mengerti."

 _Sial!_

 _Ternyata memang itu maksudnya!_

Naruto mengutuk Sasuke.

Naruto menatap ragu benda yang kini tepat berada di depan bibirnya. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Emut saja. Walau kau terpaksa harus meminum spermaku. Cairan yang kau minum merupakan bibit orang-orang jenius," ujar Sasuke, seenaknya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya, kau jenius! Tetapi, dengan meminum cairanmu, berarti aku juga meminum cairan orang miskin," ujar Naruto—sarkastik.

Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya untuk mencari kata. Tetapi sialnya untuk kali ini dia kalah dari Naruto. "Jangan banyak komplein. Cepat kau ambil kuncinya!" kekalahan membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika bukan Uchiha pasti akan mengembungkan mulutnya karena perannya yang harus menjadi orang miskin.

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika semua ini selesai, aset masa depanmu tinggal separuh," ujar Naruto—mengancam.

"Jangan coba-coba, _Dobe_ , karena aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat asetmu tidak ada," ancam balik Sasuke—tidak akan kalah.

Tidak mencapai titik selesai dalam permasalahan ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk mulai _bekerja_. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba membayangkan _sesuatu_ yang lebih baik dari hanya sekadar penis seorang bocah yang bersekolah di kejuruan. Bayangkan permen loli. Bayangkan permen loli. Sembari bergumam hal tersebut di dalam hati, Naruto mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bagian depan kejantanan sang Uchiha. Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya, kemudian menjilat ujung kejantanan tersebut.

Iyak!

Naruto ingin muntah ketika rasa gurih terecap di dalam tenggorokannya.

Naruto mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memainkan kepala penis tersebut dengan menggunakan lidahnya; melingkarkan serta menepuk-nepuk ujung kejantanan itu dengan lidahnya. Setelah itu, Naruto pun mulai mengemut, dan menyedot kejantanan sang Uchiha, dan membuat Sasuke menggeram senang—menikmati kehangatan lubang bagian teratas Naruto.

"Agh…," desahan bercampur geraman keluar dari bibir Sasuke, membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, dan Naruto nyaris tersedak oleh benda di dalam mulutnya ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini.

Gila.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang _kere_ _se-hot_ ini di dunia?

Batin Naruto, takjub dengan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

"Mhmmmmm… mmhmmmm… Te—me… Nmmmhhhnn.."

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ketika kejantanan Sasuke terus membentur tongsil dan dinding tenggorokannya. Entah sejak kapan, seluruh kejantanan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mulutnya. Tidak berhenti sedikit pun Sasuke menyodok mulut Naruto setiap detiknya, sukses membuat perasaan di dalam tubuh Naruto bercampur aduk antara mual dan menikmati ekspresi Sasuke, ketika bibirnya memanjakan kejantanan yang berdenyut itu.

Dengan mulut penuh dan mata berair akibat menahan pegal serta sakit, Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang berkeringat, kemerahan, serta tidak berhenti meracau—ekstasi—seolah terlalu banyak memakan obat terlarang. Namun yang lebih menarik dari itu semua, yaitu sorot mata Sasuke yang penuh dengan emosi dan kenikmatan. Mata Sasuke tidak dapat berbohong jika dia sangat suka berada di dalam mulut Naruto. Terlalu menyukainya.

"Ahhhhh.. Naruto… mulutmu hangat sekali," racau Sasuke dikala ia sibuk menggerakan pinggulnya, menyodok mulut Naruto. Kepalanya tidak berhenti meremas rambut Naruto, menggerakan kepala Naruto maju dan mundur untuk memberi kepuasan pada dirinya. "Apakah kau menggunakan balsam di dalam mulutmu?" baiklah, untuk kata-kata ini memang terdengar _absurb_ dan tidak kreatif bagi penulis naskah dialognya.

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Ia menggeram frustasi. Ia semakin semangat untuk memperkosa Naruto, dan ingin menanamkan seluruh penisnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Hingga mencapai dasarnya, Sasuke mencoba untuk memasukan utuh penisnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, membuat Naruto mengalami batuk tertahan karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

Naruto memberontak. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hal ini. Ia pasti akan mati kehabisan nafas. Tetapi Sasuke tetap memaksanya untuk menelan utuh kejantanan itu. Kedua mata Naruto pun membuka-tutup, berharap dia pingsan. Tetapi sayangnya, Naruto hanya bisa merasakan dirinya berada di antara kehidupan dan kematian, ketika sulit untuk bernafas akibat ulah bocah brengsek yang diakui pintar, tetapi tidak memakai otaknya di saat seperti ini.

Saat Sasuke memikirkan untuk klimaks di dalam mulut Naruto, tiba-tiba terbesit di dalam otaknya sebuah alat yang terlupakan. Ia menatap ke lantai, dan melihat sebuah alat yang menyerupai kejantanan teronggok tidak dipedulikan sejak tadi. Sasuke pun mengurangi kecepatan pinggulnya. Kemudian secara perlahan, tidak berniat melukai Naruto, ia melepaskan penisnya dari dalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto yang berkabut—penuh nafsu dan rasa sakit.

Sasuke mengambil alat berbentuk kejantanan itu. Ia setengah memutar—menuju ke bagian belakang tubuh Naruto. Sang Uchiha memegang pundak Naruto, dan menarik tubuh Naruto, hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terlentang, dengan kedua tangan terdempet bawah punggungnya sendiri.

"HEI!" teriak Naruto ketika kedua tangannya terasa sakit.

Tidak sabaran, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan _dildo_ —salah satu _sex toy_ —di tangannya ke arah lubang Naruto. Ia membungkam mulut Naruto seiring dipaksa masuknya benda terbuat dari plastik dan bergerigi—pada setiap pinggirnya—itu.

"MHMMMMM!" Naruto protes di dalam mulut Sasuke, ketika merasakan perih pada lubangnya, seperti terkoyak.

Sasuke tahu Naruto mengalami fase rasa sakit. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu, Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Iapun menggerakan mainan di dalam lubang Naruto itu. Ia mengeluar masukan mainan tersebut, ketika Naruto hanya bisa mendesah sakit di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan lubangnya seperti tergores oleh benda bergerigi itu. Setiap Sasuke menggerakan benda tersebut, Naruto dapat merasakan benda itu menggosok bagian dalam lubangnya. Naruto menrintih tidak tertahan. Sehingga membuat Sasuke merasa iba, dan menghentikan aksinya.

Sasuke menatap mimik Naruto. "Peganglah," perintah Sasuke. Ia mengarahkan tangan Naruto memegang _dildo_ tersebut, ketika Sasuke beranjak menuju dus yang terlupakan di sudut ruangan sana. Tanpa Sasuke, Naruto tidak berani menggerakan benda laknat ini.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di dalam dus itu, kemudian kembali dengan membawa sebotol cairan yang sedikit kental. Sang Uchiha pun kembali mengambil alih mainan yang masih bertahan di dalam lubang Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkan bagian batang dildo itu. Kemudian ia membuka botol yang telah dia bawa dan dengan asal menuangkan isi botol tersebut ke mainan tersebut, sehingga mainan tersebut terlihat berminyak dan lembab.

Dengan asal Sasuke menaruh botol yang setengah isinya telah ditumpahkan ke atas dildo tersebut. kemudian Sasuke mulai kembali menggerakan mainannya, membiarkan mainan itu keluar—masuk, ketika lubang Naruto melumatnya dengan senang hati.

"Pelumas. Aku harap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu," ujar Sasuke yang kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatan panas mereka.

Naruto menggeleng keras. Walau ini lebih baik dari tadi karena efek sakit akibat gesekan pada bagian dalam lubangnya berkurang, tetapi lubangnya yang dipaksa terbuka tetap saja menyakitkan. Nafas Naruto mulai terputus-putus, dadanya membusung seperti busur, ketika kepalanya terlempar ke belakang. Setiap Sasuke menggerakan mainan itu untuk menusuk bagian dalamnya, Naruto seperti sakit yang sangat berlebihan, hingga sampai saatnya…

ANEH!

Terjadi perasaan yang aneh dan menyenangkan ketika mainan tersebut mengenai sesuatu yang lain di dalam lubang Naruto.

Isi kepala Naruto seperti berputar di saat bagian tersebut terkenai, namun di sisi lain dia sangat menyukai perasaan tersebut. Naruto bergerak resah. Ia ingin bagian itu dikenai lagi. "E—enak…," gumam Naruto—tidak sadar, ketika Sasuke secara tidak sengaja mengenai bagian itu lagi.

Telinga Sasuke yang tajam menangkap sinyal positif dari tubuh Naruto. "Apa yang enak, Naruto?" tetapi dia tidak berhenti menggoda _ukenya_ yang sudah kepayahan ini. "Apakah ini?" Sasuke menyentakan mainan itu ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"AGH!" pekik Naruto saat ia melihat bintang mengelilingi kepalanya. Prostatnya dikenai oleh dildo yang digerakan oleh Sasuke dengan telak.

Sasuke menatap lubang Naruto yang merah dan lecet akibat ulahnya. Ia menatap lubang yang basah akibat lubrikasi tersebut, sehingga menciptakan suara-suara ajaib di dalam gubuk Uchiha. Ya, bunyi keciplak basah itu kini menggema di dalam gubuk tersebut, ketika lubang Naruto sendiri membasahi tikar yang menjadi bungkusan untuk lantai di kediaman ini. Tetapi, walaupun rumahnya menjadi kotor, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dikarenakan tidak ada pemandangan yang menakjubkan selain melihat mata Naruto yang sayu menatap dirinya, bibir Naruto yang setengah terbuka dengan lebam di sudutnya, serta tubuh tan Naruto yang berkeringat, kemudian… lubang Naruto yang mulai terbuka untuk yang lebih besar kini mengeluarkan cairan pelumas, dan tersumbat oleh benda keras. Dikarenakan itu semua, Sasuke merasa rumahnya yang kotor pun seperti di padang rumput yang nyaman.

Dan?

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah pada surga duniawi ini, tanpa peduli siapa yang menjadi _partner sex_ pertamanya. Tidak disangka, ia yang selama ini tidak dapat diungguli siapapun, jatuh di bawah tindihan seorang bocah yang begitu bernafsu menikmati tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Akhhhh… Akhhhh… Akhhh.. _Teme_ … penismu semakin keras…" desah Naruto, dengan mata terpejam erat. _"Teme…_ terus… genjot lebih cepat… _"_

Sudah beberapa menit lalu mainan yang mempenetrasi naruto tidak dipedulikan dan digantikan fungsinya oleh kejantanan sang Uchiha. Sial. Sial. Rupanya penis Sasuke jauh lebih besar dari mainan sialan itu. Naruto yang sempat kewalahan dengan mainan tersebut semakin kewalahan ketika penis Sasuke menyerobot masuk, menggenjot Naruto, memperkosa lubang yang mengeluarkan cairan berpelumas itu, hingga sangat licin.

Namun…

Naruto menikmati genjotan Sasuke. Entah hal ini bisa dibilang pemerkosaan atau melakukan sex cuma-cuma, tetapi tidak mungkin bukan seorang yang diperkosa bisa mendesahkan dengan hikmat nama kecil pemerkosanya? Bahkan Naruto akan mendelik marah jika ritme permainan Sasuke berkurang. Naruto yang tidak sabaran menyukai permainan Sasuke yang keras dan cepat, sehingga dia sulit untuk bernafas sekalipun.

"Ahhhhh… teme… lebih kenai bagian tadi…," Naruto ingin bagian prostatnya kembali ditabrak oleh sang Uchiha. "Terus.. Ah… _teme… teme_ …," desah Naruto—tidak karuan. "Namamu siapa?" kali ini racauan Naruto terdengar terlalu biasa, jika mereka sedang perkenalan, bukan sedang melakukan adegan plus-plus.

Hah?!

Wtf?!

Nama?

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Astaga! Ia bahkan lupa memberi namanya sendiri pada Naruto. Terlalu terkejut, Sasuke hampir mencabut penisnya dari lubang Naruto, jika lubang tidak _virgin_ Naruto—akibat ulah Sasuke—tidak menahannya, melumatnya dengan kuat. Sasuke menatap Naruto seperti orang bodoh. Iapun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, dan mengecup telinga Naruto.

"Sasuke… panggil saja aku Sasuke, Sayang," gumam Sasuke, tidak ada nada arogan untuk kali ini dalam ucapannya. "Desahkan namaku dengan puas," Sasuke mengemut cuping Naruto.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Naruto bergumam, dengan suara berat dan desahannya, membuat nama Sasuke terdengar seksi di telinga Sasuke sendiri. "Sasuke, berikan aku lebih!" perintah Naruto. Ingin Sasuke memberikan semuanya yang entah apa untuk dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum geli ketika mendengar rajukan Naruto. Seolah perasaan mereka saling terhubung, walau permintaan Naruto tidak jelas, tetapi dengan bertambahnya kecepatan pinggul Sasuke dalam menggenjot Naruto, dan hentakan keras pada lubang Naruto, membuat semua orang yang melihat aktivitas mereka sekarang ini mengerti jika Naruto meminta Sasuke memanjakannya dengan maksimal.

Setiap tubuh Naruto bergerak naik dan turun akibat genjotan Sasuke, dan suara trang, trang, trang—akibat pembenturan gembok yang menahan kejantanan Naruto serta pembungkus kejantanan tersebut ikut menyemarakan kegiatan melelahkan namun menyenangkan ini. Selain itu, Naruto pun merasakan jika benda dingin menepuk-nepuk bagian luar lubang anusnya. Ia dapat merasakan kunci pengurung penisnya masih megantung manis di kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang dihiasi peluh dan penuh ekspresi nikmat, hingga mulut Naruto yang merekah dan membengkak terbuka, mengeluarkan air liur pada sudutnya, mendesah hanya untuk seorang Sasuke—si manusia ulang tahun untuk hari ini. "Lihatlah, ada orang _maso_ yang senang diperkosa olehku," ujar Sasuke, menggoda Naruto yang terlihat menggemaskan. Ia menjilat air liur yang berada di sudut bibir Naruto itu, mengecap rasa manis dari _saliva_ Naruto.

Kedua mata biru Naruto terbuka. Kali ini dia gagal memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya, ketika kenikmatan berkumpul di sorot matanya. "Lihatlah, ada orang sadis dan calon masuk penjara yang telah memperkosaku," Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke. Memperingati Sasuke jika kapan saja Naruto bisa mempermasalahkan masalah ini.

"Penjara?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah aku sudah di penjara olehmu?" tanyanya. Tangannya kini sibuk melepas tali yang mengikat kaki Naruto. Ia merasa Naruto pasti sangat pegal dengan posisi ini.

Terlepas.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan kakinya bebas. Namun belum saja meregangkan kakinya, kedua kaki Naruto harus terangkat menuju pundak Sasuke. Sang Uchiha memperdalam penisnya di dalam lubang Naruto, dan semakin intens dalam _memperkosa_ lubang yang sudah kemerahan itu.

"Katakan, _Sir_. Bagaimana rasanya memenjarakan kejantanan sebesar ini," ujar Sasuke, menggoda Naruto yang sudah berada di surga—menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan setengah penisnya, kemudian menghentakan penis itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Naruto menjerit—tidak tertahankan.

Naruto yang tidak mau kalah memaksakan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan menghukumu," Naruto sengaja menggerakan otot anusnya, meremas kejantanan Sasuke, sehingga sang Uchiha sedikit meringis sakit. "Hingga kau jera!"

"Jika memang hukumannya seperti ini, maka dengan senang hati aku akan rajin masuk ke dalam penjara ini," ujar Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto, sehingga Naruto kini berada di paha Sasuke dengan kejantanan yang masih masuk di dalam lubangnya, ketika Sasuke berada di dalam posisi duduk. _"Ride me, Naruto!"_ perintah Sasuke.

Libido yang tidak terkendali dan logika yang sudah terhempas entah kemana, membuat Naruto mengikuti keinginan Sasuke, tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Dengan senang hati ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Ia memajukan tubuhnya ke depan-belakang, serta mendongakan kepalanya menikmati penis Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan denyutan penis anak sekolah ini di dalam anusnya. Ia dapat merasakan panasnya tubuh dan kejantanan Sasuke. Sial. Apakah dia sudah gila? Kenapa bisa dia menikmati hubungan sex dengan seorang bocah? Ini sangat melelahkan dan menyenangkan. Naruto tidak berhenti meracau, dan menggumamkan jika dia sudah gila karena melakukan permainan ini bersama Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha menggerakan bibirnya. Ia menyumbu leher Naruto, memberi bercak kemerahan pada leher tersebut. Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya. Pemuda yang baru dia kenal ini akan menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas karena telah mendapatkan kado terbaik di hari ulang tahunnya. Iapun meremas pantat Naruto, dan menamparnya dengan gemas. Ia terlalu semangat karena kado ulang tahunnya yang baru saja dibuka sangat menyenangkan dan tidak akan membuat dirinya bosan.

"Sa—Sasuke… jangan terlalu banyak," perintah Naruto pada Sasuke. Tetapi, tetap saja, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, memberi akses untuk Sasuke agar bisa dengan mudah memberi tanda untuknya. "Orang-orang akan melihat bercak itu," ujarnya. "A—aku harus rapat.. besok," keluh Naruto.

Ra—rapat?

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Tetapi di saat seperti ini Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menepis kemampuannya untuk menganalisis. Ia butuh pelepasan.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kau enak, Naruto," gumam Sasuke—tidak berhenti menyumbu Naruto—walaupun Naruto sudah melarangnya. "Sampai-sampai aku ingin memakanmu," Sasuke memegang pinggul Naruto, kemudian membantu Naruto untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Pinggul Sasuke pun mulai bekerja. Ia menusuk lubang Naruto, seiring dengan pergerakan Naruto.

Naik-turun.

Mereka terus melakukan hal tersebut dengan seirama, seolah sengaja menciptakan sebuah alunan musik _kinky_ di dalam ruangan sempit ini.

Suara becek dari dalam lubang Naruto, serta bunyi peraduan daging dan daging pun memenuhi ruangan itu. Naruto menyondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menusuknya lebih dalam. "Suke.. aku mohon…ahhhh…," Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi gairahnya yang terbendung oleh alat, dan jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang ingin meledak.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto, hingga Naruto kembali terlentang di atas lantai. Ia mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Naruto, ketika Sasuke mencabut penisnya dari lubang Naruto. Rasa kosong membuat Naruto kesal.

"Tenang. Aku hanya ingin mengambil benda ini," Sasuke melepas kunci yang megantung di kejantanannya. Kemudian, dia menekuk kaki Naruto, dan kembali memasuki Naruto, dan menggenjot tubuh Naruto.

"Lepaskan kejantananku!" perintah Naruto. Ia menderita.

"Belum saatnya, Naruto," ujar Sasuke, masih sibuk mengatasi hasratnya atas Naruto.

Sasuke pun berangsur-angsur melepas semua mainan yang sempat dia pasang di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia mencabut _clamp nipple_ , kemudian mengemut puting Naruto dengan rakus, membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus menikmati bagian tubuhnya yang mana, ketika Sasuke memanjakan seluruh bagian sensitifnya.

"Kau maniak! Kau menghisap hingga seperti itu," ujar Naruto, ketika merasakan kenyotan Sasuke pada putingnya sungguh keras.

"Jangan memulai perdebatan Naruto," ujar Sasuke sembari menjilati tonjolan kecil tersebut. "—Karena aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan memanggilmu _mama_ di saat seperti ini," Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika Naruto mendesis pelan. Waw, sepertinya Naruto menyukai permainan seperti ini. Terbukti lubang Naruto bereaksi dikala Sasuke menggoda Naruto. Lubang itu langsung menghisap kejantanan Sasuke lebih intens.

"Jangan coba-coba!" peringat Naruto.

" _Soon,"_ ujar Sasuke, dengan nada yang sangat menjanjikan. "Segera aku akan mencobanya, jika kau terlihat menyukainya."

"Sial kau!" Naruto sangat kesal karena ucapan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha memilih untuk diam untuk kali ini.

Mereka pun kembali fokus pada percintaan ini.

Sasuke membebaskan kedua tangan Naruto, sehingga Naruto bisa mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tiada henti dan seolah tiada bosan, mereka terus memagutkan bibir mereka—seolah baru saja menemukan pasangan hidup mereka. Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan didominasi anak bau kencur hanya menepis logikanya jauh-jauh.

"Hmmmm… Sasuke… be—bebaskan aku…," gumam Naruto di tengah-tengah pagutan bibir mereka. Nafasnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk, ketika dia mencoba menahan ledakan di dalam tubuhnya. Ia butuh pelepasan.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Iapun membuka kerangkeng kejantanan Naruto, dan melemparnya ke atas lantai, tidak mau menghabiskan waktu sedetik pun untuk menaruh dengan benar benda tersebut.

Pergumulan ekstrim mereka pun lambat-laun berubah menjadi cumbuan-cumbuan penuh cinta, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto telah mencapai klimaksnya. Sasuke yang sudah mencapai batasnya, melepas hasratnya di dalam tubuh Naruto yang tentu saja membuat Naruto mengeluh kesal karena kotor, dan Naruto sendiri melepaskan hasratnya, hingga membasahi perutnya sendiri dan tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Selesainya melakukan pergumulan yang melelahkan untuk pertama kalinya bagi mereka, kedua pemuda itu pun beristirahat di dalam satu bantal tanpa memakai alas sama sekali. Bahkan mereka terlalu malas untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak kotor—sisa _peperangan_ mereka, atau hanya sekadar menggelar futon agar tubuh mereka yang sudah pegal ini tidak semakin pegal.

Sasuke yang tiduran menyamping, sejak tadi tidak berhenti menatap Naruto yang juga menatap dirinya. Ia mengeluaskan jari-jarinya pada surai pirang Naruto yang ternyata sangat lembut. Tidak luput kakinya menindih paha Naruto, dan tubuhnya berdekatan dengan Naruto, memberi kehangatan pada _ukenya._ "Ini hari ulang tahunku, mana kado untukku?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada dingin.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sudah aku katakan, bukan, jangan memulai sesuatu yang romantis dengan ekspresi dingin seperti itu," dengus Naruto. "Lagipula, apakah yang _tadi_ itu tidak cukup?" tanyanya—bingung.

"Itu kado dari kakakku. Bukan darimu," ujar Sasuke, tidak setuju jika _sex_ mereka tadi adalah hal yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Malas berdebat Naruto pada akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ya, sudah. Kau ingin kado apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada kecewa. Rupanya Sasuke sama saja. Orang ini hanya melihat seseorang dari harta-bendanya. Tipikal manusia zaman sekarang.

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku," ujar Sasuke, dengan nada polos, terlihat sekali, walaupun sang pemuda terkadang terlihat lebih dewasa dari Naruto, jiwa kekanak-kanakannya masih ada.

Naruto tidak percaya Sasuke akan meminta diluar ekspetasinya. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, melihat kesungguhnya di mata hitam itu. Serius. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikit pun dari sorot mata Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat, walaupun kedua mata _onyx_ itu gelap, tetapi ada tatapan penuh cinta untuk dirinya. Yang benar saja…

"Pacar?" dahi Naruto mengerut, "ta—

Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan membenamkan wajah Naruto di dadanya. Naruto dapat mendengar degup jantung Sasuke yang sangat kencang. Demi Tuhan, apa anak ini memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada dirinya? Ya Tuhan, bahkan mereka baru saja saling mengenal satu-sama lain beberapa jam lalu.

"Dari nadamu tadi kau sepertinya akan menuruti keinginanku. Apa kau akan menarik ucapanmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada tidak suka. "Ingat! Seorang ninja pantrang mencabut ucapannya," ujarnya.

Mata Naruto menyipit malas. "Kau salah skenario, Sasuke," ujarnya, ketika Sasuke malah berpikir seolah ini cerita _bergenre_ kanon.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan dialog OOT-nya. "Jadi?" tanyanya. Ia lebih peduli pada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu muda untuknya, tetapi sejak awal Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto tertarik dengan pemuda ini, sehingga aktivitas mereka tadi sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto menyesal. Bahkan Naruto sangat menikmati permainan mereka. Bukan itu saja, di saat Sasuke berucap manis pada dirinya, dan memperlihatkan keseriusan perasaannya, rasa hangat seperti menjalar di jantung Naruto. Apakah dia juga jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak dapat melawan pemuda ini.

Tanpa paham keinginannya sendiri, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk layaknya kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas nan tulus. Ia memeluk Naruto kembali. _"I love you,"_ bisiknya. _"You 're the best gift in my life, Dobe,"_ ujarnya.

Ucapan cinta dari Sasuke membuat Naruto canggung. " _So do—_

CKLEK!

Pintu kediaman Sasuke tiba-tiba terbuka.

" _Tadaima_ , Sasuke!" seru seseorang dengan semangat dari luar pintu sana seiring pintu yang terbuka itu. "Lihatlah apa yang kakak bawa?" dengan semangat Itachi memasuki kediamannya, ketika seseorang mengikutinya di belakang.

BRUK!

Itachi menjatuhkan barang-barang belanjaan di tangannya, ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa adiknya bertelanjang bebas dengan seorang pemuda? Kemudian, bagaimana bisa tikar di kediamannya berubah menjadi sekotor ini? Iyuuuhhhh banyak sekali cairan lengket menjijikan, dengan mainan-mainan tidak jelas di atasnya. Eh, tapi itu kan mainan yang dibeli Itachi sendiri?

" _You gonna be kidding me!"_ ujar Itachi, tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Di saat melihat kehadiran Itachi, dengan cueknya Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dan memasang setiap bagian bawah pakaiannya yang sudah berhamburan di atas lantai. Tanpa mengenakan kaosnya, Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke kemudian mengecup pipi Sasuke yang merubah posisinya menjadi duduk juga. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu," Naruto mengecup cuping Sasuke—mesra. "Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama," bisiknya dengan diiringi desahan yang sengaja dibuat untuk meningkatkan libido Sasuke hingga berteriak frustasi. Jika Itachi tidak ada di tempat ini, pasti Sasuke sudah menyerang Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan delikan menggodanya. Iapun menjinjing kaosnya, membiarkan kotak-kotak di perutnya terumbar, sembari melangkah tenang dan pelan menuju pintu, menutupi rasa sakit di lubang pantatnya.

Naruto berpapasan dengan Itachi. Dari sudut matanya, Naruto menatap Itachi. "Kita masih memiliki urusan, Uchiha," ujarnya. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah drastis, mengeras dan terlihat dingin. "Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus kau bayar dengan _mahal._ Kau harus membayar _mahal_ karena tidak menanggapi _flirting-an_ adikku dengan baik. Aku ingatkan padamu! Para Namikaze tidak pernah _turn down_ oleh seseorang," bisik Naruto dengan nada berbahaya. "Siapapun tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Namikaze," ujar Naruto dengan aura penuh ancaman, membuat Itachi menelan ludahnya— _bitter._ "Dan—untuk barang yang tertinggal di ruangan Kyuubi, entah kenapa bisa berisi barang-barang demikian," ujar Naruto. Aura karismanya yang kuat itu kembali menguat, ketika ekspresinya berubah sangat serius.

Melihat karisma Naruto, layaknya seorang fans sejati, Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum penuh kekaguman. Bagaimana bisa tadi dia memaksa orang seperti Naruto untuk menurutinya?

Oh, iya!

Rupanya barang-barang tersebut merupakan barang yang tertinggal di tempat Kyuubi, dan Naruto mengambil barang itu untuk dijadikan alasan bagi Naruto sendiri sebagai alat bertemu Itachi dan menegur sang Uchiha karena telah membuat adiknya kesal dan merasa patah hati. Eh, siapa juga yang pacaran atau menolak cinta Kyuubi?!

Namun…

Tidak disangka dus itu malah menjadi _malapetaka_ untuk Naruto sendiri.

" _Flirting?"_ Itachi tidak mengerti. Wajahnya memucat ketika dia baru ingat dia sempat membeli barang-barang _aneh_ sebelum pergi ke kantor sebagai tambahan kado adiknya yang siapa tahu ingin menyemarakan _pestanya._

Oh, man!

Kenapa juga barang _sepenting_ itu harus tertinggal?!

Lalu..

Bagaimana bisa memerintah Itachi untuk bekerja hingga di luar jam kerja, dengan uang lembur terbilang kecil disebut _flirting-an?_ Bagaimana bisa kerjaan setumpuk itu disebut _flirting-an_? Apakah Kyuubi Namikaze berpikir: berlama-lama di tempat sama, dengan meja yang sama, dan saling berhadapan, tanpa berbicara hal menggoda satu patah katapun, terus fokus pada pekerjaan, berduaan hingga malam tanpa terjadi apa-apa selain perdebatan sengit mengenai pekerjaan, di dalam gedung mewah disebut _memflirting_ UCHIHA?!

Wow!

Sungguh wow!

 _Wow, because you are error, error!_

Tiba-tiba Itachi salah menyebutkan judul untuk promosi suatu _fanfic_.

Itachi menjadi sedikit takut dengan para Namikaze ini. Pola pikir mereka _absurb_. Sumpah~

Seingat Itachi, sepertinya hanya dirinya yang normal jika dia diceritakan di dalam sebuah cerita. Kenapa anak-anak Namikaze tidak bisa normal seperti dirinya?

Semakin lama sang Uchiha sulung pun semakin memfitnah dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melangkah keluar, kemudian menatap wanita berambut pirang yang merona ketika memandangnya. Naruto tertawa meremehkan, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang menatap ke arah pintu dengan ekspresi pongah.

Hening.

Suasana hening saat Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Itu hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku terima," ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman miring. Beginilah cara dia berterima kasih pada kakaknya. "Lalu, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Itachi. Gadis tersebut berambut _ponytail._

"Sekarang gadis ini sudah tidak penting lagi," ujar Itachi sembari memijat pelipisnya. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke apa kau tahu siapa orang tadi?" Itachi membuka-tutup mulutnya. "Dia itu _the super big boss_. Dia itu Kanjen Raden Yang Mulia Agung Naruto Namikaze—kakaknya dari bosku yang menyebalkan itu! Dia kakaknya Kyuubi Namikaze!" seru Itachi sembari merema rambutnya—frustasi. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan hidupnya akan semakin seperti di neraka apabila harus berurusan lebih jauh dengan keluarga menyebalkan bernama keluarga Namikaze itu.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi polos layaknya seorang bocah pada umumnya. Seolah masalah yang sedang dibahas kakaknya bukanlah perkara besar. "Apakah jika aku berhasil memaksanya menikahiku, kita tidak akan mati? Hei, mungkin saja kau akan mendapatkan kenaikan gaji," Sasuke tersenyum skeptis. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati kesalahpahaman mengagumkan ini.

Jadi Naruto bukan orang yang disewa, Itachi?

Sasuke ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri karena menduga Naruto adalah pria sewaan kakaknya. Ya, Tuhan… pantas saja Naruto sangat berbeda dari orang-orang yang selama ini Sasuke kenal. Naruto terlalu mengagumkan untuk menjadi pria panggilan. Oh, Tuhan ternyata memberikan kado terbaik juga pada Sasuke, sehingga sang Uchiha bisa semujur ini.

"Tidak semudah itu juga, Sasuke!" seru Itachi, frustasi. "ASTAGA!" Itachi tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghindari _pembullyan_ orang-orang di kantornya, jika mereka semua tahu salah satu _the most wanted man_ di Jepang ini telah diperlakukan tidak senonoh, dan _diambil_ oleh adiknya yang notabene belum memiliki apapun untuk mempertahankan diri. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu anak kedua Namikaze yang banyak diincar juga, menyukai dirinya yang notabene tidak memiliki apapun.

Ini bermasalah!

Selain dia harus memperjuangkan kemerdekaan dirinya dari si penjajah Kyuubi,

Bisa-bisa keluarga mereka dianggap dukun!

Alias memiliki pelet!

Pelet?

Pelet ikan kali~

"Ya, astaga… tidak disangka kadoku di hari ini sangatlah besar. Hahahaha," Sasuke malah tertawa jumawa—sinting. "Terima kasih untukmu, Kakak!" ujarnya. Iapun beranjak dari atas lantai untuk membersihkan diri, tanpa peduli kefrustasian Itachi.

Itachi hanya bisa cengo ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia dipermainkan secara habis-habisan di cerita _Author_ ini. Adiknya benar-benar tidak peduli dengan nasib masa depan mereka berdua jika berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti Namikaze yang _merepotkan_ , _menyebalkan_ , dan _seenaknya_! Ya poin terakhir tolong dicatat: Mereka itu orang-orang seenaknya!

" _A—ano…_ Uchiha-san, lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya wanita di belakang Itachi yang sempat terlupakan.

Itachi hampir lupa dengan keberadaan wanita yang dia pesan untuk adiknya. Iapun hanya bisa pasrah ketika uangnya keluar dengan sia-sia. "Astaga!" Itachi mengeluarkan sisa pembayaran dari dalam dompetnya, dan membayarkan uang itu pada sang wanita. "Pergi!" ujar Itachi, tidak mau berbicara atau bersikap baik pada siapapun di saat moodnya memburuk.

Sang wanita mengangguk paham, dan melangkah pergi, membuat Itachi sedikit tenang. Namun baru saja mencapai pintu, wanita itu membalikan badannya dan tersenyum penuh harap. "Yakin, kau tidak akan menggunakanku?" tanyanya. Dari nada sang wanita, jelas sekali dia menginginkan Itachi.

Urat marah muncul di pelipis Itachi."PERGIIIIIIII!" serunya, dengan emosi tingkat tinggi, membuat sang wanita berlari terbirit-birit—takut terkena amukan Itachi yang kesal pada adiknya, dompetnya, serta Author yang kali ini tidak berpihak pada dirinya.

Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Chi~

Astaga~

 **The End.**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Pada akhirnya hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berjalan selama satu minggu lebih. Walaupun tiada hari tanpa cekcok dari hubungan mereka, namun Naruto dan Sasuke merasa mereka semakin cocok dan semakin dekat, walaupun masih banyak hal yang perlu mereka pahami dari hubungan mereka.

Setiap pagi, di saat waktu senggang, Naruto yang pergi kemana-mana diantar-jemput sopir, pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput Sasuke, dan mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah. Walaupun Sasuke merasa risih dengan perlakuan Naruto, tetapi rajukan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalah. Pada akhirnya Sasuke pasrah ketika teman-temannya mengejek dirinya sebagai Orang Kaya Baru, atau lebih parahnya simpanan om-om super ganteng (untuk yang ini hanya ucapan orang-orang iri saja). Tetapi, semua penghinaan itu terbayar, ketika Sasuke bisa memandang sisi keren Naruto setiap paginya. Sisi terbaik Naruto yang tidak bisa digantikan apapun; Naruto diam di sampingnya sembari membaca berkas-berkas kerjaannya, memakai jas—menandakan kemapanannya—dengan kaca mata yang membingkai iris birunya.

Posisi Sasuke sekaranglah yang tidak akan pernah didapatkan oleh siapapun.

Damn, saat itulah Naruto benar-benar terlihat seksi di mata Sasuke,

Dan…

Sasuke berharap kelak nanti diapun dapat berada di sisi Naruto dengan pakaian dan kemapanan seperti itu. Kemudian Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum seperti dirinya sekarang.

Dengan kekasih seperti Naruto…

Terlebih _seme_ sebagai orang hebat..

Sasuke terpacu untuk belajar lebih giat, dan menjadi orang sukses.

Tidak ada kata lain, selain dia harus mengejar ketinggalannya dari Naruto.

Yeah, bagi Sasuke ini hanya faktor umur mereka yang terpaut 10 tahun, ketika umur Sasuke 16 tahun..

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, ketika menyadari Sasuke terus menatap dirinya.

"Sekarang aku baru ingat," ujar Sasuke, dengan nada datarnya. "Kriteria kado ulang tahunku di waktu itu adalah dirimu sendiri," Sasuke baru mengingat, jika dia pernah membaca selintas majalah bisnis di pedagang koran pinggir jalan. Seklias ia melihat wajah Naruto dan terpesona dengan wajah itu. Sayang sekali, saat itu pedagang tersebut meminta Sasuke untuk mengembalikan majalah tersebut karena tahu Sasuke hanya akan menumpang baca, sehingga Sasuke tidak terlalu lama bisa meneliti identitas pemilik wajah mengagumkan itu.

"Kriteria?" Naruto tidak mengerti ucapan tiba-tiba Sasuke. "Diriku?"

Sasuke menatap penuh misteri, membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu hal tidak penting," Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Naruto, membuat kacamata Naruto sedikit miring.

Naruto terkekeh, ketika mendapatkan perlakuan manis di pagi hari. Ia tidaklah memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, melainkan melepas kacamatanya, kemudian menaruh kaca matanya di dalam kotak. Ia melihat jam tangannya. "20 menit lagi dirimu masuk sekolah. Apa waktu tersebut itu cukup?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk mengambil _kadomu_ di hari ini," ujar Naruto dengan suara serak, memperjelas ucapannya. Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke, dan melumat bibir Sasuke secara membabi-buta, menuntut banyak hal dari ciuman tersebut. Naruto memang tidak tahan jika mendapatkan hal manis seperti ini, dan Sasuke tahu dengan pasti hal tersebut.

Tidak tunggu waktu lagi, Sasuke yang sudah paham dengan maksud Naruto langsung membalas lumatan bibir Naruto. Sepertinya mereka membutuhkan permainan cepat. Seiring dengan cumbuan-cumbuan yang mulai terdengar di dalam mobil mewah itu, tidak luput sang Namikaze pun menekan tombol untuk menggerakan pembatas bagian penumpang—serta sopir mobil limosin ini, sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar suara sang pewaris kerajaan Namikaze ini.

 _Well_ , perlu diakui bagi Sasuke sendiri, Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat sempurna. Dia sangat tampan kaya, pintar, lulusan dari universitas terbaik, memiliki banyak penggemar, serta mapan, dan tentu saja… sangat panas di atas ranjang. Sasuke sendiri bahkan iri dengan kelebihan Naruto. Hei, siapa yang tidak iri dengan kesempurnaan seperti itu? Namun, keirian Sasuke selalu tergantikan, dengan pikiran jika Naruto adalah miliknya. Naruto adalah kadonya. Naruto adalah kadonya yang tidak dapat tergantikan, dan sangat astaga terbaiknya!

Hingga…

Tentu saja…

Yang menjadi pemilik hati dan Naruto…

membuat…

Orang tersebut seolah berulang tahun setiap harinya jika berada di dekat Naruto…

Dan akan membuat hidupnya jauh lebih sempurna…

 _Happy birthday Sasuke!_

 **End Omake.**


End file.
